Pilopilo
Pilopilo is a Nopon in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can be found at the Goldmouth in the Argentum Trade Guild, next to the stacked boxes against the wall. Dialogue Normal Dialogue |-| Dialogue 1 = Conditions: After seeing event "Behold the Maelstrom" (Chapter 1), and before seeing event "Crossroads of Destiny" (Chapter 1). Pilopilo: There is certain drink Pilopilo always want to try... If friend is salvager, has probably drank it before. Is called HP Potion! Is delicious-looking concoction that enemy drop when defeated or toppled. Apparently one sip enough to fill drinker with energy right away! But Pilopilo not good at fighting, so never got to try one... |-| Dialogue 2 = Conditions: After seeing event "Why Still Alive, Meh?!" (Chapter 2), and before seeing event "Addam Spars with Lora" (Chapter 5). Pilopilo: Pilopilo do auction almost every day, but never seen Core Crystal up for sale. This partly because not many Nopon have potential as Driver... And partly because all Core Crystal need to be taken to Indol for cleansing, so not end up here like normal goods. Pilopilo understand why Driver might peek into auction in vain hope of finding Crystal, but it no use really! |-| Dialogue 3 = Conditions: After seeing event "Addam Spars with Lora" (Chapter 5). Pilopilo: Even with no Chairman Bana, Argentum still able to do big business! If friends buy lots, sell lots, solve problems of lots of people... Argentum become more prosperous, more jobs become available, and even more products for buying! Pilopilo do best to help Argentum prosper too, so friends help out, yes? |-| Dialogue 4 = Conditions: After seeing event "Addam Spars with Lora" (Chapter 5) and when Argentum Trade Guild has reached Development Level 4. Pilopilo: Argentum Trade Guild seem very prosperous these days. Is good to see Guild do well even with no Chairman Bana. Once friends finished helping Argentum prosper, maybe next should think about becoming owner of shops. Complete missions, increase shop lineup, then buy all available product! Only then do friends earn right to buy shop itself. Friends should try to become number one shop owner in all of Argentum! Adenine's Books Dialogue |-| Signing Up for Auction = Pilopilo: Ladies and gentlepon, auction of today soon beginning! Anyone who not yet register for auction, please sign up quick-quick! All participating must bring minimum of 30,000G! This absolute rule! Anyone not having enough golds not allowed to take part! Would not be able to win bidding anyway. Looks like friends have enough gold. Now must decide group representative for bidding. Many antique books in auction today, so suggest friends bring someone who like that kind of thing. If friends not have someone who want to obtain books at any cost, really no point in taking part! Meh-meh? Me spy budding bidder with shiny glint in eye. Maybe today be very good auction! |-| Starting Auction = Adenine: What I'm looking out for in this auction is a Tome of Morytha. Most of the tomes in the auction are written in Ancient Nopon, but there's a rumor a Morythan tome might show up! With all the money you've brought, I bet I can win against anyone else foolish enough to bid for it! Looks like it's about to begin. Ooh, I'm getting a little nervous... Pilopilo: Next item is this Tome of Morytha! Full of strange symbols nobody can read! Text completely useless! Tome itself quite heavy though, so maybe useful as doorstop. Start bidding at 1G! Well-Dressed Nopon: 2G! Tycoon Nopon: 3G! Magnate Nopon: 10G! Tycoon Nopon: Oohhhh! Adenine: I'm not a fan of Nopon auctions. They're always so lazily-paced. Everyone's reluctant to raise the bid because they want to get things for as cheap as they possibly can. But I want that tome no matter what! You know how much we ought to bid, right? Let's finish this in one fell swoop!   How much should we bid?   - 30G!   - 3,000G!   - 30,000G!   - Don't bid |-| 30G! = Adenine: 30G! Magnate Nopon: Meh-meh?! Tycoon Nopon: Whoaaaa! Well-Dressed Nopon: Outrageous! Magnate Nopon: Hate to admit defeat, but 20G was limit for me... |-| 3,000G! = Adenine: 3,000G! Magnate Nopon: No way?! Tycoon Nopon: Whoaaaa! Well-Dressed Nopon: Such big leap up! Never see anything like it! Magnate Nopon: Me can not possibly compete with that. |-| 30,000G! = Adenine: 30,000G! Magnate Nopon: Meh-meh-meh-meeeehhhhhhh?! Tycoon Nopon: You sure not add zero by accident?! Well-Dressed Nopon: What kind of nincompoop pays 30,000 for doorstop?! Magnate Nopon: What so great about book nobody can read? Adenine: Heheh! Sounds like the words of a bunch of sore losers to me! |-| Don't bid = Adenine: Hey, c'mon... Really? We've come this far, so you have to stay committed! |-| Ending Auction = Pilopilo: Going...going...gone! Tome of Morytha goes to high-bidding Blade over there! Adenine: Hahah! Thanks for that. This is just what I wanted! I was impressed by your decision, by the way. Personally, I thought we'd have to go up to about 100,000G to satisfy them. Looks like you got us a real bargain! Category:Argentum Trade Guild NPCs Category:XC2 Nopon Category:XC2 Male Characters